Darkness
by DieHeartYYHFan4
Summary: Without knowing how he got there, Harry is thrown into the unexpected, and a certain professor has plans that must be carried out...


Darkness…

Before I opened my eyes, I tried to make sense of the darkness that not only shrouded my vision, but wrapped around my entire consciousness. I couldn't recall any memory of how I had gotten here, wherever here was. The only facts I could fully trust to be true were that my eyes were shut and the darkness enclosed around me.

So I opened my eyes.

In front of me was a tall fire smoldering in a white marble fireplace, with a white wooden mantle above it, reaching its way to the low ceiling. The floor in contrast was a dark wood, almost as shiny as the marble, so much so that the fire reflected brightly on the planks. The fire seemed to create harsh shadows in the rest of the room, making the darkness almost tangible.

However, it wasn't darkness that overtook my body, it was a chill. Despite the crackling of the fire with its light and warmth, all I could feel were cold, hard eyes on my back. Without turning, I knew whose eyes could produce that frozen feeling that tingled up my spine, raising the jet black hairs on the nape of my neck.

"Professor," I stated, with no hint of a question wavering in my voice. I heard Snape breathe, almost a sigh, but mixed with a grunt. A whispered combination of spells I didn't recognize fell from his lips. In an instant, I glanced down at myself and realized the spell had removed my clothes. My only comfort was that my cloak still draped off of my shoulders, providing some semblance of modesty while my back was turned.

"Turn around," he commanded, breaking the still, silence in the room, "Potter."

For some reason unknown to me, perhaps my unquenchable Gryffindor desire to never back down, I slowly spun to face him. I stood tall, not at all worried about concealing my nakedness, and glared at the figure in front of me. Snape stifled a chuckle and gave me a half grin. His dark hair hung on either side of face, framing his stark white complexion. His black robes cascaded to the floor, hiding his hands in the tangles of fabric.

"What is this?" I questioned, my hands clenching into fists. His eyes seemed to cut through me, making me feel thin, like parchment. I couldn't move from his unwavering stare, almost petrifying my body into a stiff statue, not out of fear, but out of a mesmerizing trance of...curiosity? I had no expectation of what was to happen, but I knew I was forced here and was not allowed to leave until he had whatever it was that he wanted from me.

"You know full well why you're here, Potter."

He took a step closer. I almost held my breath. The room itself, already small, seemed to shrink further in on me.

He exposed his hands from the depths of his dark robes, his right holding his wand, the left gesturing to the floor between us.

He barely raised his wand and hissed, "On your knees."

His spell compelled me to follow his command without question. Tears threatened my burning eyes, a part of me wishing to resist his will, the other taken hold by him and unable to fight. I slowly dropped to the floor on my hands and knees. It was in this moment I realized there was a small bed to my left, with a simple metal frame and white sheets tucked tightly in on all sides, and another just like it in front of me across the room. They almost looked like beds from the hospital wing. Once I settled on the floor, my palms pressed to the cold wood, I heard the swish of Snape's cloak and the thud of his knees as he knelt directly behind me.

"What…?" My eyes widened in fear. I couldn't move, my body rigid, the heavy feeling of dread sinking into my core. Snape suddenly flipped the end of my cloak up, exposing my ass to the cold air in the few inches between us.

"This is payment, Potter."

Shuffling came from behind, followed by the faint sound of a zipper, buckle, or metal buttons. I mustered the power to crane my head around, briefly catching a glimpse of his spindly white fingers grabbing onto my ass while his other hand guided his erection towards my entrance. My mouth opened in a silent scream, but only a strangled croak managed to escape. His hand came at me.

"Head DOWN!" he spat and pushed the back of my head so that I faced the floor. I clenched my eyes and mouth shut, anticipating what was yet to come. Without warning or indication, he forced himself in. My eyes shot open and I screamed in pain. Tearing, ripping, searing pain flowed from my back side as tears began to well up in my eyes. As he started to push deeper, I sucked in a breath. My reflection on the floor taunted me, bangs already beginning to hang with sweat, my scar glaring at green eyes behind glasses that hung onto the tip of my nose.

He continued to buck into me, slowly increasing in pressure and speed. I arched my back up with each push, hoping to somehow decrease the depth. I felt as if he were shredding me, the friction burning like fire against each inch of flesh as he moved in and out. Tears silently spilled over the edges of my eyes, each breath sucked in and hissed out.

"AHHH-!" My yell cut short as Snape's cock hit the wall of my sweet spot. My own limp member betrayed me as it twitched into life, slightly hardening at the touch. Snape purred as he slowly began to pull out.

"I see…is that where you like it?" The professor removed all but the tip of his penis, and I sighed in relief, the stretching momentarily subsided.

"No, professor-!" He pushed in again before I could finish my plea. His cock racked my insides, but just as the pain grew to a new height, he hit that spot again. I yelped, a high pitched mewl of surprise, and my cock swelled again. I gasped, heaving air in and out. Snape's hand snaked its way to my manhood as he rocked in and out of me, each time spearing my prostate. His cool hands were surprisingly soothing as he grasped onto on my slick shaft and began pumping it up and down.

Heavy lidded, my eyes blurred, the mixture of pain and pleasure confusing every fiber in my body. I began to arch my back into each thrust, pushing my ass upward. Snape took this cue to take a bundle of hair on the back of my head, strangling my neck upward. The angle increased and with it the intensity of liquid fire through my veins, my prick threatening to burst. Snape's breathing started to come in heaves while he began grunting and groaning.

He released my hair and my member, latching both hands onto my hips, slamming my ass against his groin. My penis dribbled pre-cum, still hard despite the lack of attention. Sweat soaked my body, making the skin slick under his now warm hands. I couldn't take much longer, my hands balled into fists as my whole body tensed.

"Professor-!" I screamed. Unable to hold back any longer, cum splattered against my stomach and the floor. With nails digging into my flesh, Snape moaned and thrust his whole shaft inside as it pulsed with his release.

" _Exsolvo_ ," he sighed, and suddenly I fell to my stomach, my body finally released from his spell. I panted for a few moments, then slowly turned over, propping myself on my elbow. Snape had already begun to straighten his robes, no evidence of the events left on him. I was covered in my own mess, my cape hanging from my neck and strewn over my hip.

" _Purifico_ ," he lazily waved his wand and chanted more spells quietly. I merely looked up at him and I regained my composure, my breathing slowed, and suddenly my clothes were back on me.

"But why?" I asked. I used my sleeve to wipe the tears and sweat from my face. I was too scared to sit up fully, worried that the pain in my backside would be more than a throb.

"Because, Potter," the professor turned, his cape swishing behind him. He flicked his wand at the door and opened it, "Draco wanted to watch as a birthday present. You promised him, remember? Oh wait." With a smirk, he came back towards me, fumbled underneath his robes, and revealed a small vial.

"Of course you don't remember, because I made you drink this." The vial contained a liquid that changed from violet to red continuously. "And soon you will forget what just happened as well. Draco, you can come out now."

Behind me, there was a shuffling as Draco removed my invisibility cloak. He sat on the hospital wing bed that was shrouded in shadows across the room. He was breathing heavy, his belt buckle was loose, and sweat covered his face.

"Damn, Severus," Draco said, with a sinister, satisfied grin.

End.


End file.
